1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the drilling of a well for recovery of subterranean deposits and more specifically to methods and systems for obtaining a core sample from the well during or subsequent to the drilling process.
2. Description of Related Art
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. Hydrocarbons may be produced through a wellbore traversing the subterranean formations. While drilling the wellbore, it is sometimes desirable to obtain a geological sample of the substrate through which the wellbore passes. One method for collecting a core sample includes delivering a coring assembly downhole to cut and remove a portion of the substrate within the coring assembly. While it is desired to protect and prevent contamination of the coring sample, doing so is difficult due to the magnitude of downhole fluid pressures and the tendency of such pressures to contaminate the coring assembly and the coring sample.